1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having a plurality of functions such as a scanning function and a printing function, particularly for an MFP that includes a main body unit containing an image forming unit and an automatic document feeder (ADF) unit disposed above the main body unit.
2. Related Art
A conventional MFP includes a main body unit containing an image forming unit, and an ADF unit disposed above the main body unit to achieve various functions such as a printing function and a scanning function. In the MFP, the ADF unit is configured to sequentially feed rectangular document sheets along a predetermined feeding path in order to read images of the document sheets by a reading unit. Further, the image forming unit is configured to feed rectangular recording sheets and form images on the recording sheets.
Moreover, as an example of the conventional MFP, an MFP has been known that includes a main body and a document pressing cover provided to be openable and closeable relative to an upper face of the main body. The main body includes an image forming unit and a reading unit. The document pressing cover includes an ADF unit.